La mia piccola principessa
by Silverstruck
Summary: "Soy soldado de profesión, caballero en tierra y enamorado de corazón, cabalgando hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás."  "Ella y yo éramos de mundos distintos, que jamás podrían juntarse. " SacroImperioRomano x Fem!NorthItaly.


_¡Hajimemashite! ~_

_Ando algo emocionada, ya que éste es mi primer fic, y le puse gran cariño a la historia, pues me parece una parejita muy entrañable :3_  
><em>¡Espero que os guste! ¡Un beso al estilo Nihon!... Mua! ~<em>

_PD: ¡Reviews, reviews! :)_

* * *

><p>Era una noche bella como otra cualquiera, el frescor del césped humedecía el ambiente y la oscuridad nocturna hacía de escenario para los cantarines grillos. Ahí estaba yo, esperándola, escondido tras la fachada del ala este. Cada día la observaba caminar, portando en sus manos cestos llenos de ropa sucia para lavarla en el río o echando a perder sus suaves y delicadas manos mientras frotaba el suelo de cada estancia postrada de rodillas.<p>

Cada día maldecía mi situación: mi postura de señor ante ella, la criada, a mis ojos princesa, bonita y dulce como una flor de luz. No había ninguna duda de que sus ojos adoraban posarse en los míos, y aquello era mutuo. Su sonrisa helaba mi razón, tornándose todo en un estuoso sentir, risueño, agradable.

Hacía ya tiempo que la buscaba por los rincones, quería sumirla en un cálido abrazo, quería que un instante tal durara para siempre, mas ella me rehuía, se alejaba de mí, anduvía a paso presuroso y se ocultaba tras su velo de heno y serrín. Querernos era prohibido, y yo lo sabía, mas mi instinto militar hacía que más amase el peligro que a mi propio ser. Ya no podía huir más, había decidido encararla aquella noche, y no había vuelta atrás, aquella sería mi única oportunidad. Una carta del rey me obligaba a unirme a la guerra, mi guerra. La batalla en la que demostraría mi valía y volvería a buscar a mi princesa, mi querida Italia.

Había llegado la hora: la luna relucía en lo alto cual brillante estrella, y el sonido de los grillos cesó al oir pasos acercarse. Se podía una hermosa melodía, tatareada por una voz dulce y algo infantil, autora de tal canto. Cruzó la esquina, era ella. Sus cabellos bailaron ante mi, mientras mi dulce cantarina cesó su entonación, algo asustada, por lo que se giró, dejando caer al mismo tiempo lo que ésta portaba en sus manos. Finalmente ahí estaba, contemplándome , sorprendida, con aquel brillo en su mirar y su sonrisa escondida entre las comisuras de sus labios.

Entonces la magia del momento hizo todo el trabajo por su cuenta, hilando mis palabras, sacando a relucir todos aquellos sentimientos que sinceramente le profesé. Y ella sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, pero ésta vez con algo especial. ¿Sería acaso felicidad? Italia del Norte asintió con la cabeza, como si de lectora de mentes se tratase, y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas. Me incliné hacia ella, y la besé.

Unas sonoras risas se escucharon a lo lejos, provocando que nos separásemos. El reloj de cuco del salón sonó con su gran estruendo, las doce. Me sentía como en un cuento, uno en el que se encuentra a la princesa y son felices para siempre. Pero tuve la mala suerte de que me tocase Cenicienta ésta vez , sin encuentros de zapatos ni final feliz. Presurosa, ella alzó la mirada, me susurró que no podíamos vernos, que la vida era un sinvivir, que no podía permitirse tal felicidad, que para su clase aquello estaba vetado. Entonces echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Yo, incapaz de moverme, me quedé en el sitio unos instantes. Se había ido. Ella, mi querida Italia.

Aquella noche fue la última vez que la vi.

Al día siguiente había yo de marchar a la batalla, embarcarme en un viaje salvaje hacia tierras desconocidas, lanzarme a la aventura tras la victoria. El alba amaneció soleado, quizás demasiado. Sentía que el calor del sol era como una cruel risotada, una burla del brillante astro hacia mi desgracia. Me hallaba cogido de las riendas de mi montura, mientras observaba cada esquina, deseando con impetuoso anhelo su visita, la visita de mi pequeña princesa, ese pequeño jardín de edén que era lo único capaz de alentarme a triunfar en aquella guerra, mi motivo por el cual vivir. Pero no vino, y hube de serenarme, subirme al caballo, y marchar, con el alma encogida y las fuerzas en profundo abatimiento.

Soy soldado de profesión, caballero en tierra y enamorado de corazón, cabalgando hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás. Ella y yo éramos de mundos distintos, que jamás podrían juntarse. Iluso de mí.

Mucho tiempo hube de pasar en batalla, y no había día que no evocase su rostro en mi mente. Buscaba fieramente entre la correspondencia, pero nada, ni un atisbo de aquella bella felicidad pasajera. Mis fuerzas decaían, la lucha era larga, los adversarios fuertes. Mis armas no eran nada, miga de pan ante poderoso acero. Y caí, caí para siempre, desmoronándome en pedazos, siendo repartidos entre las ávidas manos de los monarcas europeos, nunca vacías, siempre llenas de odio y rencor.

...

Mi querida Italia. No pude despedirme de ti. Aún así me siento dichoso, quedaste a cargo de Austria, quién te cuidó como merecías. Tiempo más tarde marchastes también, a tierras alemanas y niponas, huyendo así de aquel sueño que pudo ser y nunca fue.

Mi querida Italia. Maldito destino, malditas barreras que se erigen altas y violentas. No me permitieron cogerte de la mano y hacerte feliz.

Oficial y caballero, criada y a la vez princesa, separados en este mundo, mas unidos en otro son.


End file.
